Thinking
by DareYouToMoveVicky
Summary: Sonny Monroe will never ask a guy what he is thinking again. Channy drabble.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors note: This is an odd drabble idea (that most likely won't make sense) I got while babysitting and watching comedians at 2am. _

_Dedication: Julie (liveyourfantasies) because well, she is super awesome and a great friend. Check out her stuff, it's 200 times better than mine._

Sonny Monroe was curled up on the couch in the prop with her current boyfriend. "Chad, what are you thinking?"

"Nothing," he replied lazily.

"Come on, you can't possibly be thinking nothing," she giggled, looking up into his sparkly blue eyes.

"Sonny, funny little Sonny, never doubt a guys ability to be thinking nothing, we can go the whole day with our minds completely vacant," he answered seriously.

"Just tell me, Chad," she said putting on a puppy dog face and staring at him with her chocolate brown eyes.

"You really want to know."

"Yes," she replied with a satisfied smile.

"Really," Chad repeated.

"Chad," she yelled growing extremely impatient and smacking his arm.

"Well, I was imagining myself as a spy," he said bluntly, "I was thinking how great that spot over there would be for an ambush."

Sonny looked at him blankly before saying, "really Chad? Really?"

"Hey, you wanted to know what I was thinking and I wasn't going to lie," he replied turning his eyes back to the TV screen.

"Remind me to never ask again."

"Fine by me," said Chad, "Oh, you know what I'm thinking now?"

"Oops, look at that, I've got to go rehearse," She replied, looking down at her watch and getting up.

"I'll just tell you later then."

"Erm, sure," she replied sarcastically before leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonny walked back into her dressing room after a long rehearsal. She sat down at her table and began brushing through the tangled mess that was her hair, it had been backcombed for an 80's sketch and now it was a complete wreck.

"Hey, how was rehearsal?" Chad asked walking in and sitting down on Tawni's bright orange lounge chair.

"Great, except for this," she said pointing to her hair.

"Oh," Chad shouted unexpectedly, "I almost forgot to tell you what I was thinking earlier,"

Sonny inwardly groaned and turned back to the mirror. "What was it?" she said through her teeth, she was hoping he had forgotten about their previous conversation.

"How cool would it be to be an octopus," he replied simply.

"What?" her expression quickly turned to one of confusion.

"Having eight arms would be awesome, think of how much things you could do."

Sonny sighed and looked at her boyfriend, "Chad, I love you and because I love you I am going to encourage you to cut back on hanging out with Nico and Grady."

"What, Why? I thought you wanted me to get along with your cast, those guys are pretty awesome once you get to know them and my cast really bugs me, they're so dull," he replied.

"Fine, you can hang out with them, just promise me you'll keep your tentacle thoughts to yourself," she said giving him a small smile.

"Okay but you were the one who badly wanted to know what I was thinking in the first place."

"Yeah, that was before you told me you wanted to be a spy," she laughed.

"Hey, no need to make fun of me," he said, holding his hand up to his chest, feigning hurt.

"Oh, poor you," she replied sarcastically.

"I mean I love and respect you and this is what I get in return," he added dramatically, turning his head and staring at the wall with a sad expression.

"Okay, save the dramatic stuff for the Falls."

"I was convincing though," he said, looking back at her, smiling.

"Um, sure," she said, rolling her eyes, "speaking of the Falls, doesn't Mackenzie have to go reject Penelope again in about fifteen minutes."

"Yeah, I better go," he said standing up. He walked over to Sonny and gave her a small kiss before walking towards the door. He stopped and turned around, "you know what I'm thinking now?"

"Oh. My. God." Sonny mumbled once again rolling her brown eyes for what seemed to have been the thousandth time that day.

"I'm thinking that I love you," he replied simply, his sparkling blue eyes staring into hers.

"I love you too," she said smiling, as he turned around and walked through the door.

**Ugh, this was crappy but some of you guys wanted to know what else Chad was thinking so I wrote it. It took me a while to think about what he was thinking myself but then insperation hit. Thanks for the Reviews in the la****st chapter of this, reading them really made my day.**

**Dedication goes to the awesome reviewers out there.**

**R E V I E W  
****|**

\/


End file.
